Pederasta
by Chinese colored
Summary: A pesar de que, entre ellos, las cosas iban todo lo bien que podían ir; había algo que Yao no se podía sacar de la cabeza acerca de su relación. Era de ese tipo de cosas que sabes que son estúpidas, pero que no puedes evitar que te preocupen.


**Summary:** A pesar de que, entre ellos, las cosas iban todo lo bien que podían ir; había algo que Yao no se podía sacar de la cabeza acerca de su relación. Era de ese tipo de cosas que sabes que son estúpidas, pero que no puedes evitar que te preocupen.

**Palabras:** 1146

**Advertencia(s):** Nope~

**Disclaimer: **Que no, que no, que no me pertenecen... Aún**  
**

**N.A: **Esto... Me lo pidió **Vanushka **hace... Meses xD Y he podido acabarlo hace poco, con la escasa imaginación que tengo últimamente xD Vale, no se os ha pasado nunca por la mente la bestial diferencia de edad de estos dos después de que Rusia como país "naciese" en 1991? Porque a mí sí... Y esto es lo que ha salido :D Espero que os guste, y... Pronto actualizaré **Esa Luz**, sí, milagro! A ver si lo acabo de una vez...

Disfrutad, y... Review?

* * *

A pesar de que, entre ellos, las cosas iban todo lo bien que podían ir; había algo que Yao no se podía sacar de la cabeza acerca de su relación. Era de ese tipo de cosas que sabes que son estúpidas, pero que no puedes evitar que te preocupen. A todas horas, siempre que estaban en público e Iván le cogía la mano... Algo en su cabeza susurraba "pederasta"... Sabía muy bien que no era así, que en realidad Iván era mucho mayor de lo que cualquier fecha oficial pudiese decir. Pero desde que la Federación Rusa había establecido su formación el 22 de diciembre de 1991, ese pensamiento no dejaba de molestarle. No era de extrañar, según esa fecha... Iván tenía dieciocho años.

Dieciocho años en los que esa inquietud había tomado cada vez más protagonismo en sus pensamientos. Hasta ese día no se había atrevido a confiarle a Iván lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y era curioso que se decidiese a hacerlo –aunque no del todo voluntariamente– justo cuando éste acababa de alcanzar la supuesta mayoría de edad. Fue un par de semanas después de su cumpleaños, paseaban por las calles de Moscú, e Iván intentó besarlo.

Como era ya costumbre entre ellos, Yao se sonrojó y lo apartó; pero aquella vez Iván no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo estar. Rodeando su cintura con un brazo, el ruso no permitió que el pequeño asiático se separase mientras sus ojos violetas escrutaban su expresión.

- Yao-kun... ¿Por qué siempre te alejas de mí? – Un leve destello de tristeza podía verse más allá de la curiosidad que predominaba en los ojos del ruso.

- Yo… Es… No está bien hacer este tipo de cosas en la calle, no es… ¡Educado, aru! Eso es, es de mala educación, aru. – Respondió el chino, tratando de inventar una excusa lo más rápidamente posible.

Obviamente, no había forma de engañar a Iván de aquella manera, porque Yao no sólo se mostraba así de esquivo en público, sino que recientemente incluso cuando estaban solos rehuía el contacto. Era… Demasiado extraño, incluso tratándose de Yao.

- No me mientas, ¿da? – Susurró Iván, desviando por un momento su mirada de los ojos ámbar del asiático. – Si algo va mal, quiero saberlo… Para que podamos solucionarlo juntos, ¿da?

Yao suspiró, mirando también al suelo por un momento antes de buscar los ojos de Iván con los suyos, rodeando su torso con los brazos para luego apoyar la mejilla en el pecho del ruso. Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas cuando confesó lo que le preocupaba.

- Es una estupidez, pero… Sólo que… Tú tienes dieciocho años, Iván… Yo tengo muchísimos más, aru. – Cerró los ojos antes de continuar. – Me siento como… Un pederasta, aru.

Iván no reaccionó durante unos minutos, pasados los cuales un comprensiva sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Después, cogiendo la enguantada mano de Yao, tiró de él hasta un parque cercano en el que podían hablar a solas. Una vez allí, bajó un poco la bufanda que cubría la mitad del rostro de Yao y volvió a sonreír.

- Yao-kun… Esas cosas no son verdad, y lo sabes, ¿da? Tú no eres nada de eso. – Se quitó los guantes para posar sus ahora cálidas manos sobre las mejillas del chino. – Yo… ¿Por qué te gusto?

El asiático parpadeó, nada seguro de lo que debía responder. Ni siquiera sabía a qué venía la pregunta. Despacio, se quitó uno de los guantes también, y levantó la mano libre hasta las facciones de Iván. Luego, desplazó la mano por todos sus rasgos, hablando a medida que le acariciaba el rostro con la punta de los dedos.

- Por… La forma de tu cara, aru… Tus mejillas… - Rozó apenas sus pómulos, pasando luego a sus labios. – Tus labios… Tu nariz, aru… - Luego trazó con los dedos la forma de su nariz, que tanto le gustaba. Tras eso rodeó sus ojos, depositando un suave beso en cada uno de sus párpados. – Por tu nariz, tus ojos y su color, aru… Y por tu pelo. – Finalmente, enredó entre sus dedos los pocos mechones que aquel suave gorro dejaba escapar.

El ruso dejó escapar una suave e infantil risa y volvió a rodear la cintura del asiático con sus brazos, besando la punta de su nariz de forma juguetona.

- Y… Todo eso, ¿te gusta porque parecen de un niño, o de alguien más joven que tú? – Preguntó Iván a continuación.

- No, aru… - Acompañó sus palabras con un gesto negativo de la cabeza, parpadeando. – Me gusta… Porque es tuyo, aru. Todo, tus ojos, tu nariz, tu pelo… Si fuese de otra persona no me gustaría, aru.

Entonces, comprendió Yao, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Ellos, como países, no tenían que preocuparse por sus edades. Las cosas no eran así para ellos, no importaba cuántos años tuviese un país, sino lo que había podido hacer en esos años. Y, desde luego, Iván se había hecho un gran lugar en la historia en sus años de vida.

- A mí… No me preocupa la edad de Yao-kun, ¿da? ¡Yao-kun me gusta tal y como es! – Añadió el ruso alegremente.

El asiático sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y asintió, rodeando el cuello de Iván con los brazos y acercándose un poco más a él.

- 谢谢！- Dijo, justo antes de que un estornudo lo interrumpiera.

- Creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa, ¿da? El invierno en Moscú no es igual que en Pekín… - Propuso Iván, cogiendo a Yao de la mano y saliendo del parque.

Caminaron durante un rato, hasta que llegaron a casa de Iván. Sin perder un segundo, Yao entró, casi temblando por el frío. Iván lo ayudó a quitarse todas las prendas de abrigo que llevaba encima. Luego, se quitó las que él mismo llevaba y, al ver que Yao seguía tiritando, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se acercó lo suficiente como para poder susurrar contra sus labios.

- Hm… Yao-kun tiene frío, ¿da?

- Un… ¿Poco, aru? – Fue la vaga respuesta del chino. - ¿Qué podrías hacer al respecto, aru?

El ruso fingió pensarlo, y luego le contestó, tras darle un ligero mordisco a su labio inferior. Su voz era insinuante, mientras caminaba hasta acorralar a Yao contra una de las paredes y rozar su cuello con los labios, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración.

- Resulta que… Conozco una manera de lo más eficiente para entrar en calor…

- Vaya… - Sonrió Yao, hablando al oído del ruso. – Me interesaría mucho saber qué forma es esa, aru…

Con una suave risa, Iván depositó besos en su cuello, en su mandíbula, para luego desabrochar el resto de su ropa mientras desaparecían en dirección al dormitorio.


End file.
